


Tiger And Bunny: Mystery Of White Fire-Lily

by RainingMysteryRomance



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainingMysteryRomance/pseuds/RainingMysteryRomance
Summary: You are the main heroic heroine in this story. It all started where you were helping someone in the alleyway, three NEXT heroes ( or at least two anyway ) were watching you from afar. You seem to know everything about everyone ( AND I MEAN EVERYONE ) and they only met you just recently. You have superhero powers but what they don't understand is, how is it that you have powers if you're NOT A NEXT! Read to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Name's White Fire-lily and I fight for justice!  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tiger And Bunny Fanfic  
  
( I do not own the characters of Tiger and Bunny )  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Normal POV:  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kotetsu and Barnaby were running after the mysterious NEXT figure who called himself " Lunatic ". Barnaby was determined to find out the rest of the story about his parents murder and who and what the Ouroboros was. Barnaby and Kotetsu kept jumping from place to place to catch up to Lunatic and they finally did but for some unknown reason, Lunatic stopped. Kotetsu was panting as he leaned his hands on his knees, catching his breath. Barnaby was staring at Lunatic at confusion.  
  
" Should we attack him now? " Kotetsu whispered to Barnaby.  
  
" Why would he just stop? " Barnaby asked Kotetsu.  
  
" I don't know, but let's get him while we have the chance. " Kotetsu whispered.  
  
" Oh, Right! " Barnaby and Kotetsu then started charging at Lunatic but then they were stopped by a loud ear-bleeding shriek coming from a man from the direction of where Lunatic was standing.  
  
" What's going on?! " Barnaby yelled.  
  
" I don't know! But we can't just stand here and do nothing! Let's go! We'll deal with this psychotic moron later! " Kotetsu powered as Barnaby nodded and powered up as well.  
  
" Wait-! " Kotetsu realized something.  
  
" What is it? " Barnaby asked getting irritated a little.  
  
Kotetsu squinted his eyes a little and then " Ding! ". He suddenly realized that the person who was calling for help was a lowly-life criminal who was supposed to be caught six years ago but was too clever for the heroes to even catch up to him. Then another thing hit him, he looked over to Lunatic and was thinking " Why is he just standing there? Shouldn't he set the criminal on fire or something? ".  
  
" Hey Lunatic! "  
  
" Yes? "  
  
"Why aren't you doing anything? Why are you just watching the criminal from here? You should go set him on fire or whatever it is you do to kill criminals. " Kotetsu pointed at the criminal with his finger while looking at Lunatic.  
  
" Because a NEXT beat us to it. " Lunatic also pointed at the criminal but the figure next to him.  
  
" Huh?! " Barnaby and Kotetsu yelled together, then both looked at the figure in the distant who was walking closer to the criminal who was crawling away from the figure in fear.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Your POV:  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I walked closer to the criminal I had just cornered in the alleyway, he seemed very frightened of me and my powers and knowing that saddened me deeply. I know in my heart that he wanted to change and he wanted to escape from all of this be he's just afraid how he can do it.  
  
" St-Stay away from me you freak NEXT! " That hurt me as he yelled that to my face.  
  
" But all I wanna do is help you, can you let me? " I asked politely.  
  
" Please! You wanna leave me here to die and let me rot in prison like all those other show off, pretty faced, lying heroes. " He looked like he was on the verge of crying his heart out.  
  
That was it, that's what triggered my senses to take action. I immediately hugged him and cried a bit, he was beyond shocked on what I just did but I didn't care.  
  
" H-how can you, a total stranger, be crying for a criminal like me? You barely know me. " He pushed me back and looked into my eyes as he then stared at the ground at disappointment of his past sins.  
  
I hugged him again but this time tighter, kinder and warmer. He smiled a bit.  
  
" It is true that we have never met before until now but....you say that I don't know you? I say that I know every bit of you. I know everything about you, I'm not lying when I say that you have a kind heart inside of this body. " I pushed back and looked into his eyes as he cried into my shoulder.  
  
" You're so kind and gentle.... "  
  
" Shhh.... honey it's okay, everything is fine now. " I hugged his head as he cried. I got a sensing feeling that 3 pairs of eyes were watching me and they were shocked. I glanced up at them but they didn't notice yet.  
  
I stood up, lowered my white cape hood down to reveal my face and the designs on it, the pendant and my white dress with my white boots. I held my hand up in the air and there appeared a pink bow and arrow with pink roses and blue lily designs all over them. I pointed my arrow at the man's heart, his eyes widened.  
  
" You're....You're gonna shoot me?..." He asked with fear growing back in his eyes.  
  
" Oh no, I'd never dream of killing you or anyone else for that matter. "  
  
" Then what are you doing? " He asked.  
  
" I'm releasing your burden of sins that you once carried. I promise, it won't hurt. "  
  
" You promise? "  
  
" Yes, you will only feel the light and warmth of my kindness. " I aimed for his heart as he closed his eyes in relaxation.  
  
The fire in my powers was floating around my bow and arrow, a pink and blue type of fire that made a person's heart feel a peace. I shot my arrow in his heart and then my arrow turned into glitter and faded away. The man was smiling as he slowly opened his eyes as I extended my hand towards his arm. He took it and then hugged me, I called one of my friends to take him to my organization where I help people. He waved goodbye and I waved goodbye back smiling and then I put my hood back on and I jump onto the roof and walked towards the people who were staring at me.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Normal POV:  
( I'm just gonna stop here for right now and I'll try to pick up tomorrow. )


	2. Chapter 2: I Know Everything About You All, Everything....

Chapter 2: I Know Everything About You All, Everything....  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tiger And Bunny Fanfic  
  
( I do not own the characters of Tiger and Bunny )  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Normal POV:  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As our heroes glanced over at the young lady who they thought was a next but actually something much more different they noticed that she was glancing towards their directions with a kind smile on her face.  
  
" Why is she staring at us? " Kotetsu asked Barnaby.  
  
" I don't know but she looks kind of harmless. " Barnaby replied.  
  
" Looks can be deceiving you foolish hero. " Lunatic said suddenly.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Your POV:  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I glanced upwards to the three men and smiled towards them, they seemed to be shocked over what I did just a few moments ago but who wouldn't if you were considered a criminal and you were sentenced to death and you have just been saved from a hero who didn't care for points. I wanted much more to this life than just helping people, I wanted to be their savior, their shining bright light to their weak illusion of darkness. I will become a strong willing superhero who does not take pride in points or cares about winning a silly game on television.  
  
" Hey! " I waved towards the men in a friendly manner.  
  
" Huh? " The three said.  
  
" C'mon! To the top of that roof over there! Let's talk! " I pointed over to the roof next to the shining lights 2 roofs away from away we were. They looked at me with such confusion. I jumped over to the roof and they followed me.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Normal POV:  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The three men ventured their way towards the young lady in white as she landed on the roof of the building. She landed softly as she awaited for the two show heroes and the mysterious NEXT although he wasn't so mysterious to her.  
  
" Well we're here so what do you want? " Kotetsu asked.  
  
" Easy Tiger. " Barnaby pushed his hand gently as he held back Kotetsu.  
  
" Who are you? " Lunatic asked as blue/green flames bursted forth from his hands.  
  
The young lady in white removed her white hood to only reveal a beautiful face with lovely designs of roses and stars on each side of the corner of her eyes and gorgeous long, flowing, curly, brown hair with pink/blue highlights at the very ends of her hair. The mysterious young lady's eyes were green and blue and her pendant around her neck shone a bright blue.  
  
" Woah.... "The three said in union together.  
  
" Thank you gentlemen. " Their response made her smile and chuckle.  
  
" What kind of NEXT are you? " Kotetsu and Lunatic said.  
  
" Yeah I mean what was that down there? You let a criminal go because why....? " Barnaby asked.  
  
" He is not evil at heart my dear Barnaby. "  
  
" You know wh- "  
  
" Yes Wild Tiger I know who he is and I also know who you are and who you actually are and same thing goes to you Lunatic. " The young lady said with pride.  
  
" You know what our real names are and what we do? " Lunatic asked as he stepped a little closer.  
  
" Yes I do Lunatic, I know all that and so much more about the the three of you and your daily lives and also those close to you. " The three gasped in shock a little but realized she had to be bluffing.  
  
" Prove it. " Kotetsu replied.  
  
" As you wish Wild Tiger, you must have such pain in your heart losing your adoring and beautiful wife when she told you to go to someone's aid knowing that she would die that very same day but she knows you do right each and every day saving people's lives and sparing criminals and never taking lives away, even though your daughter kind is against you for abandoning her mother, your wife, alone and she thinks that it's partially your fault but she will learn that you did the right thing and she will live up to your code. She is such a beautiful female NEXT, don't you agree? "  
  
" How did you know that!? " Kotetsu was shocked and demanded to know what her intentions were.  
  
" I told you I know these things. " She responded.  
  
" Woah, Tiger did those things really happen to you? " Barnaby asked.  
  
" Yes.... " Kotetsu's fists tightened.  
  
" I also know that you joined the hero team because you wanna make a difference in the world and a certain NEXT inspired you to become a NEXT hero, his name was Mr. Legend wasn't it? "  
  
" Y-Yes....he was the best and I owe him a lot. " The young lady held his hand smiling up towards him and picked up her dress and hugged him, Kotetsu blushed.  
  
" Remember, always be you.......Kotetsu.... " She whispered his name in his ear to make sure no one heard.  
  
" And Barnaby.... " She stepped closer to the Hero and held his firm hand.  
  
" Huh? "  
  
" May you please take off the helmet so I may see your face? " She asked.  
  
" What? What for? " Barnaby asked.  
  
" Just please.........Barnaby I promise I won't harm you so please can you? " She stuck her hands together as if she was praying.  
  
" Um....Alright...? " Barnaby did as he was told and set the helmet on the ground of the roof.  
  
The young lady put a hand against her mouth as if she was gonna cry. She missed the face of those two who helped her.  
  
" Oh Barnaby, you look so much like your kind amazing parents and how I miss them so much. They were such beautiful people and they created such a wonderful son who is a hero to this very day. " A tear escaped the young lady's eyes but it didn't ruin her complexion it somehow made her more beautiful that she cried tears of happiness. Barnaby was also shocked because this strange woman knew his parents, the ones whom he wanted to avenge and he was more than shocked, he was somewhat pleased he had finally found someone to talk to about these things other then Kotetsu.  
  
" You knew them?! "  
  
" Quite well actually, they helped me in my need and I gave my life to them and they treated me like I was a part of your family and it truly made me so happy and I would love to discuss this with you sometime Barnaby. " She smiled to the fellow heroes.  
  
" Please don't leave Miss! " Barnaby suddenly grabbed the young lady's wrist as she tried walking towards Lunatic's direction.  
  
" I'll never leave Barnaby, not even if you killed me here and now. " She chuckled at Barnaby's sudden bold movements.  
  
" And lastly Lunatic......or should I say......Yuri Petrov. " She whispered his name into his ear just like she did with Kotetsu's.  
  
Lunatic was, you guessed it, shocked as well and he didn't think that anyone could've guessed it but he still didn't believe she could have known about his past because no one knows about his past except him and his mother.  
  
" Go ahead and try because no one knows this but me. "  
  
" Oh? Is that so? " She replied.  
  
" Indeed. " Lunatic nodded.  
  
" I see. " She got even more closer to him.  
  
" Give it your best shot. " Lunatic challenged her.  
  
" Alriiiighhhttt~~ Don't say I couldn't. "  
  
" Tell me. " Lunatic said.  
  
" A certain quote from a certain NEXT might change your mind and it went something like this: " Remember son, when someone is in danger or there is danger lurking around somewhere then you must not ever turn a blind eye on the world. "  
  
" What...? " Lunatic's eyes widened.  
  
" You had a certain father who was a very big NEXT hero but due to the fact that his powers were declining and to avoid or make his problems go away he went to the absolute worst resort of options there is and that would be, you guessed it, Alcohol, it made him so made that he started to beat your mother for no reason but because Alcohol will do that to you when your feeling low he started to not even care about the situation and it became a daily thing until you couldn't take it anymore and you went berserk with your powers and tried to protect your mother and you inflicted your deadly flames against him not knowing that it would kill him but it did and he gave you that scar on your face, the scar of a hand print trying to smother the person's face to death. "  
  
" ....!!! " Lunatic panicked.  
  
" Your mother has dealt with her emotions the wrong way and she now has this delusional image in her head that your father, her husband, is somehow still alive and every time you bring her back to reality she throws a fit and blames everything on you and calls you something evil like ' The Demon's Child ' or something like that but when really all what you did was protect her and it's not your fault that it happened or that you didn't know that your flames would kill. I think you just tried to do your best to protect your loving family but fate had other ideas. "  
  
" No one has ever said that to me....ever.... " Lunatic shed a tear inside of his mask.  
  
" I know. " The beautiful lady's bracelet beeped and she noticed her time here was up and it was time to go back up to headquarters.  
  
" What was that? " Kotetsu asked.  
  
" My fellow teammates want me back at head quarters and I have to go for now. " She replied.  
  
" Wait! " The three said in union together once again.  
  
" Yes? "   
  
" What's your name and where can we find you? " Barnaby and Kotetsu said together.  
  
" My contact devices are different for each of you so here. " The mysterious NEXT handed all of them different metal items. For Kotetsu, A green metal tiger bracelet with a button for the screen and another for call, For Barnaby, A red logo sign necklace of his parents company building with two buttons also for call and screen, For Lunatic, a blue flame ring with a sliding switch for call and screen also.  
  
" There, If you gentlemen ever wanna get in touch with me then Barnaby and Wild Tiger, press the blue button for call and the gold button for screen if you wanna see me or or a regular screen and Lunatic for you, slide the switch up for call and down for end call. Oh and Barnaby and Tiger? "  
  
" Yes? " They answered.  
  
" If you both wanna see me then you must both press your call buttons at the same time and I will show up. " She said.  
  
" Understood. " The three said.  
  
" Well I'll be taking my leave then and I guess I will see him shortly. " She turned and winked at all three them.  
  
" Wait! What about your name!? " Barnaby yelled.  
  
The young mysterious NEXT chuckled and and turned and yelled:  
  
" My name is White-Fire Lily and I fight for Justice!!!! " Then White-Fire Lily Jumped off the building and flew up in the sky and the heroes were shocked and as she looked down at them she also yelled.  
  
" Oh! Wild Tiger and Barnaby!? "  
  
" Yes!? " They both yelled back.  
  
" Tell Blue Rose, Sky High, Fire Emblem, Dragon Kid, Rock Bison, Origami Cyclone and Golden Ryan I said I can't wait to meet them and I have something I think they'll like!!! "  
  
" We will!! " Kotetsu and Barnaby yelled back.  
  
Fire-Lily waved goodbye but she wasn't gone for good.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So sorry it took me forever but tomorrow I am so determined to finish the third chapter tomorrow and I am so excited. I also wanted to take this chance to say that if anyone is interested I will be making Tiger and Bunny Oneshots and Imagines and will be willing to accept OC characters so you make ask for anything you want as a request but please just no Lemon or dirty stuff.  
  
The Oneshots will be on my Wattpad and Quotev account so here is my usernames:  
  
RainingMysteryRomance - Quotev  
  
The Romance Writer - Wattpad  
  
So I'll see you tomorrow for chapter three! Yay! I am so happy!


	3. Chapter 3: White Fire-Lily Meets Barnaby Again

Chapter 3: White Fire-Lily Meets Barnaby Again

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( I would like to make a couple changes to the story line on the history of Barnaby's parents being murdered. So Barnaby is actually 10 years old when he witnesses his parents being murdered instead of being 4 years old. The reader is around the same age as well, That's all. )  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Normal POV:  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A little while after our heroes had encountered the mysterious NEXT that called herself White Fire-Lily, Lunatic vanished again, Kotetsu went back at hero headquarters to tell everyone about the mysterious NEXT and Barnaby went back home to ponder a question about how she knew his parents.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Barnaby's POV:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flashback:  
  
" You knew my parents? " I asked.  
  
" Quite well actually, they helped me in my need and I gave my life to them and they treated me like I was a part of your family and it truly made me so happy and I would love to discuss this with you sometime Barnaby. " She replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Barnaby's POV: 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I paced back and forth with my head filling up with all type of questions that I had taken control of my emotions and actions.

' Who is this mysterious Next, Miss Fire-Lily? '

' How did she know about my parents? '

' When did they take her in? '

' How did I over look her existence? '

' What type of Next is she? '

' If I call her on this pendant with my parent's company logo on it, will she answer? '

' Was she there when my parents were murdered? '

' Does this woman know anything about Ourorbourus? '

I grabbed a fist of my hair and tried to calm down when the questions were over-powering my mind and nearly causing to go mad. I sat down and tried to take a few deep breaths while getting my heart rate to settle down. I glanced over at the pendant she gave me and I thought for a brief moment on whether or not I should call her, I hesitated but I picked the pendant up and decided to press the button on right for calling on the screen.

* Ring........ *

* Ring........ *

* Ring........ *

* Rin- *

" Hello? "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your POV:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was back at headquarters and was done for the evening and decided to go back to my home and relax for the rest of the night after a long day. I went inside of my shower and got my cleansed of the evil that may have had any effect on my physical and spiritual well being. When I was done in the bathroom, I combed my hair and wrapped my body in my fluffy grey robe and sat down and relaxed on my bed when suddenly.......

* Buzz......... *

* Buzz......... *

* Buzz......... *

* Buzz..- *

I picked up my mask from my nightstand and placed it upon on my face and answered the call.

( Side note: She has it in her nightstand because when she answer her hero calls, she doesn't want people to discover her true identity quite yet. However in all due time she will reveal it to our main 3 male characters and possibly to the others. )

" Hello? " I picked up the phone and I saw Barnaby's face and smiled that he believed me and would call me so soon.

" Hey.... " I heard a quiet atmosphere on his end on the screen call.

" Hello Barnaby, it's amazing to hear that you're calling me on the device I gave to you. "

" Well, I called to ask about my parents obviously and how you were in any way connected to them. Also, did we ever meet and I just don't remember it? " Barnaby looked like he was about to burst from constant questions wrapping around his head. I tried to calm him down.

" Barnaby, calm down honey. I will tell you in all due time but first, take a deep breath and let me see your face. " Barnaby looked directly into my eyes and I felt like crying again but tried to hold myself together so I could explain myself to Barnaby.

" Oh Barnaby, You look so much like your mother and father that it makes me want to cry, but I'll try not to. I miss them so much. "

" I know, I miss them so much too. " Barnaby wipes a few tears from the corner of his right eye and sniffles a little.

" Well, I will try my best to tell as much as I can about my involvement with your parents. " I smiled gently on my side of the camera.

" So, let's start at the beginning. When did you meet my parents and what did you mean earlier when you said that they took you in? "

" Well, I wasn't exactly the crime-fighting and bold superhero you see me as today. I was.......how some people would say......a timid pushover child who was very emotional. "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flashback:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Normal POV:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Please stop it! "

In the streets of Sternbuild city, a little girl cried out while she was being chased by some bullies that always kept picking on her right after she was done with school. It was about to rain but the bullies didn't care whether or not she got sick if it did rain, they just wanted to make sure that the freak Next just got what they thought what she deserved.

" Don't hit anymore please! " The little girl just cried out more and more but that didn't stop them nonetheless.

" Oh no! Please! Please! Don't hurt me anymore! " One of the boys mimicked.

" C'mon, listen to yourself! You sound just as pathetic as you look, if you can't fight back then why should we stop? " The other boy said.

At that very moment, she had finally given up on what possible motivation she might've had residing within her and just allowed the bullies have their fighting ways with her. While thinking that she actually deserved this torture when she really didn't.

" Look at her, she's not even crying anymore. I think this has actually become boring. "

" Yeah, let's just leave her here next to the dumpster, that's where she belongs anyway. "

" Hahaha....good one! " The bullies began to walk away just as it started to rain and they left her there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An Hour later:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Well that play was indeed a magnificent one, don't you think so honey? "

" It was indeed, should we take little Barnaby to go and see it? "

" Maybe but I'm not sure if he would-huh? "

" What is it love? Oh no! "

The couple that was walking down the street underneath an umbrella noticed that a small young girl, covered in bruises, was just sitting next to a pile of trash while being soaking wet in the pouring rain where she could get very ill.

" Oh my goodness, young lady are you alright? "

" ...... "

The couple looked at each other and then at the very small and frail child and checked to make sure that she was alive. She was indeed alive but she wouldn't be any longer if she had stayed out in the freezing rain.

" Young lady, can you understand us? " The little girl just looked up at the couple and just nodded slightly.

" Ok, that's good. Now we need to get you some medical help so do you think you can stand? " The woman of the couple offered her hand to the young child.

" Don't touch me please..... " The little turned her head away and just cried silently.

" Why not? " The gentlemen of the couple asked her in concern.

" I deserved what I got because I'm a freakish NEXT who deserves all of this pain for being different. " The little girl cried even more.

" Little girl, just because you're a NEXT doesn't mean you should be tortured for being different. What could you have possibly done to deserve this? " 

" The answer to that is: Nothing "

" But why do my parents hate me and all the kids hurt me? " She asked.

" Probably because they're jealous or scared of you and your powers. "

" Really? " The little girl sniffled and tried to wipe her tears without flinching in pain.

" Of course, now, how about we bring you to our house and clean and bandage your wounds? " The gentlemen offered. The little girl smiled and tried to lift herself up and walk with the very kind couple.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At The Brooks Mansion/Lab:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" There you go sweetie, do you feel better? " The little girl nodded.

" Well that's good, those bruises are easily visible and will defiantly take some time to heal. "

" By the way, I'm Mrs. Emily Brooks and this is my husband Barnaby Brooks " Emily pointed to her husband who was pouring some hot water to a tea packet into a cup.

" Hello Mr. And Mrs. Brooks, thank you for helping me and liking me enough to welcome me inside of your home. " The little girl replied.

" Wow, such a polite young girl. You're very welcome miss? " Barnaby asked while placing the tea in front of his wife Emily and in front of the little girl.

" Oh right, my name is ( Y/F/N_____ ). ( Y/F/N________ ) ( Y/L/N________ ) and I'm 8 years old. " ( Y/N_____ ) smiles as she picks up her tea and blows on it slightly before drinking it.

" Well ( Y/N_____ ), please tell us your story of how you came to be in such a nasty situation for when we first discovered you? " Emily asked.

" Well, I was being chased by some bullies from my school and they had beaten me up for over an hour and they basically got tired of me and left me in the rain and I was too tired and in pain to really get up and do anything about it. "

" Oh my dear, what do your parents think about this? " Barnaby asked.

" They don't at all, they said they wished that they had never had me and want to get rid of me. I think from time to time that my suffering gives them happiness. " ( Y/N____ ) sat there on their couch drinking her tea.

" Oh honey, I'm sure that's not true. " Barnaby said.

" They said so themselves. " She replied.

The Brooks couple just looked at each other and felt sorry for the poor child and after a while they both had the same idea.

" Hey ( Y/N_____ ), would you like to live with us and become a member of our family? " Emily asked.

" Really!? Can I?? " ( Y/N_____ ) asked while smiling like crazy.

" Absolutely sweetie, any parent who doesn't want a child has no business having a child. " Barnaby said.

" Oh thank you so much! " ( Y/N____ ) hugged the Brooke couple while crying.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the custody is taking care of and we are meeting Barnaby for the first time:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Here Barnaby, say hello to ( Y/N_____ ). " Emily said.

" But I've already met Barnaby, who is this boy? " ( Y/N______ ) pointed towards the mini blonde haired boy.

" This is Barnaby ( Y/N_____ ) " Barnaby pointed out.

" But you're Barnaby! " ( Y/N_____ ) also pointed out.

" Hahaha..... yes I am but I'm Barnaby Brooks Sr. and this young man is Barnaby Brooks Jr. " Barnaby replied.

" Oh ok......that's just going to be confusing. " ( Y/N____ ) replied. The couple laughed and tried introducing Barnaby to ( Y/N_____ ) again. After that, she spent all of her happy childhood memories with the three of them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back to the present:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your POV:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" No way......( Y/N_____ )? " Barnaby looked at me with his eyes tearing up.

" It's me Barnaby, I've missed you and Aunt Samantha a lot. " I smiled while trying to contain myself from crying.

" But how do I know if it's really you?! ( Y/N_____ ) died along with my parents in the fire! " Barnaby started to get slightly aggressive towards me which is understandable.

" Will this help? " I ask while taking my hair out of it's ponytail and remove my mask that covers partials of my face. I hear Barnaby gasp and start to cry.

" ( Y/N_____ )....thank god that you're here and that you're alive! " Barnaby started to chuckle out of relief as if a whole weight had just been lifted from his shoulders.

" Same to you, given you being a hero and stuff. " I laughed.

" ( Y/N_____ ) Where are you? " Barnaby asked.

" I'm at home. " I replied.

" Where is that? " Barnaby eagerly asked.

" ( Random Address in Sternbuild ) " I replied.

" Ok, can I visit you tomorrow if you're not busy or anything? " Barnaby asked me.

" Of course Barnaby, I'll see you sometime tomorrow. Oh and Barnaby? "

" Yes? " Barnaby Replied.

" Thanks for being a hero like Barnaby and Emily wanted you to be. " I smiled and ended the call on my end and placed my mask and device in my dresser.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Barnaby's POV:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" I can't believe that you're here and that you're safe......I'd do anything for you and my parents. " I quietly whispered to myself in my room.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey everyone!

Sooooooo sorry for being gone for so long and seeming like I was dead but I'm not, I swear. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter and will still want to read this fanfiction.

I can't wait to write Kotetsu's and Lunatic's chapter. I'm starting tomorrow and I'm so excited to re-watch The Tiger And Bunny Series. It's amazing. If you have any requests for me wanting to write a Tiger and Bunny oneshots or x reader fanfics, please lease me a private message on my profile and I will get to it as soon as I can.

:) I'm happy and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
